Back To My Past
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Yaoi later. Ever notice Sakyo and Yusuke looked alike? Well When Yusuke is sent to the past, he finds out why they look alike, and why Shizuru fell in love with him. Hiei and Kurama join him, but theres one problem. Going to the past killed Kuwabara
1. Kuwabara's Sacrifice

All right another long fic....Yes...I am nuts...but who cares!! Well, this one has been sitting in my mind for a bit now, hope it turns out good!  
  
Hiei: In her poor, pathetic, meaningless life, she has come to own nothing.  
  
T.T Ouch...that wasn't nice....  
  
Yusuke: Geez... that was harsh.  
  
=============================================================================   
  
"AHHHG!" Kurama cried as he was lifted off his feet and sent spiraling in the air. His spinning form crashed into the stone wall, and he rolled along the wall, then fell onto the stone stairs, and rolled down them. His body finally came to a stop, and as he lay there, you could see the red blood drip slowly down the stairs.  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke cried looking back at his friend.  
  
"Bad Yusuke!" A hoarse voice laughed, "DON'T TURN AWAY FROM ME!"   
  
Yusuke was rammed into and sent flying, his body smashing the wall. "UH!" He grunted and held his now dislocated arm. "DamX!"  
  
The demon they faced was large and fat. He looked like a giant bear, with several patches of fur missing. His claws were black, and long tusks grew from his mouth. His eyes were nothing more than red bowling balls, and held no light in them. The group suspected them to be made from dried blood.  
  
The demon, called Meji, had snuck into spirit world, and stole a very powerful necklace. Made from white beads, carved from human and demon bones, the necklace held a very important item.  
  
The item was small and gold. It was a hollow diamond, which held a glowing light inside. The light was orange, and the source was unknown. But it had a few purposes. To take you to the Past, or the future. Name any time, it would take you, or if you didn't have a specific time, just shout a few phrases such as, "Back to The Past," or "Back To The Future," or "Take me To My time!"  
  
Imagine what a demon could do with something like that.  
  
There was only one minor thing that was dangerouse about it, It could only be used three times.  
  
Koenma had a haunch. He was concerned that demons would try to use it so they could goto the past and kill Yusuke. That would throw everything into total chaos.  
  
"Urameshi!" Kuwabara pushed himself painfully up, holding his bleeding side, where four long scratches caused by Meji's black nails had dragged across his body. His leg had been stabbed by one of these claws, so when he rose, the injured leg proved useless.  
  
Hiei was helping up Kurama, the demon's eyes closed, blood washed over them. He shook his head, red droplets flying everywhere. "Quickly! We got to get downstairs!!"  
  
Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke by his jeans, and hauled him up, placing him under his arm. "You idiot! Put me down! Your too injured to carry me!" Yusuke barked as Kuwabara ran with him; Kuwabara closely following Hiei.  
  
When they reached the bottom floor, Kuwabara was sent flying as the demon smashed the steps behind him. He was launched in the air, dropping Yusuke. Hi slimp body smashed into a wall, and fell back down on the stairs, a full flight away from the others.   
  
He looked up towards the roof, starring at the spiraling stairs. He sighed painfully, it was actually good they were in a tower or when he was smashed into the wall he would have fallen ten feet, strait back into the ground. He hung off the stairs, trying to get up, but his body drained, and head swimming from blood loss, caused him to collapse.  
  
Yusuke pushed himself up painfully, "Uh...uh..." When he reached all fours he looked up seeing Kuwabara's condition. "Oh man..." He looked to his left seeing Hiei, blood dripping down his face, slowly reviving Kurama who had a hole in his gut.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The weary detectives looked over at Meji who stood his belly shaking from laughter. "FOOLS!" He held up his fist which was closed around the necklace. "Yusuke Urameshi! Be prepared, for we will meet again...but this time you'll be a poor defenseless baby!"   
  
"No..." Kurama moaned. All three of them trying to get up, Kuwabara only able to raise his head. Meji smiled and opened his paw exspecting to see the piece of jewelry that held Yusuke's fate, but....  
  
"Lookin' for sumtin'?"  
  
The bear like demon looked up at Kuwabara, the tired teen smiling. He uncurled a dirty fist, and shook out the neckless. "NO!" Meji growled. Kuwabara threw his hand back and shouted, "BATTER UP YUSUKE!"   
  
Yusuke understanding, limped over to Hiei and Kurama as fast as he could, ready to catch the neckless. Meji opened his mouth a yellow beam appearing in his mouth. "KUWABARA!" Yusuke's gasp turning into a scream. The copper haired teen's eyes widened and he squeezed his blue eyes shut. "TAKE THEM TO MY PAST!!"  
  
The neckless glowed, and shone the brightest once it landed in Yusuke's hands. The blast was released and headed for the defenseless teen. Yusuke clutched the glowing item, and starred helplessly, the others doing the same.  
  
"NO!"   
  
"RUN YOU FOOL!"  
  
"KKKKKUUUUUWWWWWAAAABBBBBBAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA!!"  
  
The neckless shot up out of Yusuke's hands, and formed a yellow gell like bubble around them. The three gasped, and starred at the scene playing out from inside the bubble.  
  
In very slow jerky movements, the blast approached Kuwabara, a peiec of the stairs behind him giving waytrapping him. His eyes widened, and mouth opened in a silent scream. Then very slowly it all froze.  
  
And every thing began to rewind.   
  
It became blurs of light showing flashing scenes. Not of just anything, but of Kuwabara's past.  
  
They saw him working in his high school while they were fighting in the demon tournament. Him with his other friends, laughing and drinking a soda. Him at his home, playing with his kitten Eckiji.   
  
Then things began to get strange. The group watched as time began to turn back, and Kuwabara grew younger. They saw him at 12 years old standing in front of a bunch of older kids, two small children behind him. His hair was a messy pile of curls, and he stood definitely up to the older punks, waiting for their attacks.   
  
Then he went from 12 to 9. He was holding up his tooth to his teacher, a proud smile on his face. From 9, he aged to 7. Running with a bunch of younger kids the small group trying to catch him, only to tumble down a hill. He sat there, knees bleeding and rubbed at his teary eyes.  
  
"Kuwa...bara?" Yusuke whispered, and the necklace flashed.  
  
Their ride had stopped.  
  
Yusuke lay on the pavement in a park, rain falling down on him. Next to him his two friends lay, dead to the world. All three of them were still covered in blood, and were now beginning to stain the pavement. Yusuke looked up at the gray sky, blood dripping out of his mouth. He coughed, water splashing on his face.  
  
Sleep was curling beside him, and though he fought it, he was beginning to give in.   
  
Soft sounds of sneakers on the pavement let him know he wasn't alone. The rain stopped splashing his face as an umbrella was placed over him. He turned to see the holder, it was a small 5 or 6 year old boy. His face was to blurry to make out, but he heard his gentle words, "Don't worry mista' I'll get my sis! You'll be fine! Hang on!"  
  
As Yusuke's eyes closed tears fell down his cheeks. Kuwabara's horrified face frozen in his mind. "I'm...sorry...Kuwabara...Kuwabara...."  
  
He sobbed miserably, until a warm hand was placed on his brow. "Hes dead..." He cried mournfully. "Hang on! I'm going to help you." Yusuke began to sleep, countinuing to whisper, "Hes dead...hes dead...no....why? WHy couldn't I save him?"  
  
Yusuke finally passed out whispering one last time, "How could I abandon him?"  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Preview to the next chapter!  
  
The three friends wake up in a home that's very familiar to them, but...they're in for a surprise at who lives there. 


	2. Rainboots

I own nothing. Thought it'd be cool if I did. Cuz if I did Kuwabara and Yusuke would be making out 24-7!  
  
Kurama:...  
  
Hiei: This is why I'm glad you don't...  
  
=============================================================================  
  
"Hey!"   
  
Yusuke smiled at his best friend, trying to catch up to him. Kuwabara turned around smiling, and waited for him. His hands where placed on his hips, and he rolled his eyes. "Your late."  
  
Yusuke finally reached him and smiled.   
  
"Yeah well deal with it!"  
  
The two began to walk around when Yusuke began to notice something. They weren't walking on the streets, they where in some sort of tower, and walking down stairs as the building shook.  
  
Yusuke pressed himself to the wall, loosing balance. Kuwabara continued to walk, not even shaking with the force of the trembling. "Kuwabara?" Yusuke called out.  
  
The copper haired boy turned, and looked back at him with his innocent eyes. His blue eyes seemed to glow and he smiled. "You need help...its okay Urameshi." Kuwabara began to approach him, as the force of the shaking made Yusuke fall.  
  
He looked up as his friend reached him. Kuwabara squatted and held out his arms in a friendly manner. "I'll always be here for you." Yusuke smiled and reached up his hand. But he stopped.  
  
A red string was tied to his little finger. It glowed ruby red, and shone with a soft beauty. It swirled in the air, and connected him to...  
  
"A kid?"  
  
A small child hidden by shadows replaced Kuwabara. "I'll protect you!" A soft sweet voice said. Yusuke heard a loud crash, and turned his head. Once that was done he looked back expecting to see the kid, but Kuwabara was back.  
  
He had his hand over his chest, and red ribbons poured out from between his fingers. "Kuwab...Kuwabara?" Yusuke began to shake. Kuwabara looked at his best friend and tears dripped down his cheeks.   
  
"Uh...Yusuke..."  
  
Something dark grabbed him, and dragged him away from the black haired youth, pulling him into the depths of an unknown abyss. As he fell he reached for Yusuke crying faintly out, "Yusuke..."  
  
"NOOOO!" Yusuke cried closing his eyes.   
  
He saw Kuwabara starring death in the eyes, as Meji powered up a blast filling his mouth. "Kuwabara!!" Yusuke screamed trapped behind the wall. Kuwabara looked at the spot Yusuke and the others had stood before sent back into the past.   
  
He smiled, and lowered his head. Liquid crystals dripped from his eyes, and the yellow blast was fired. He looked bravely back up, tears still dripping down his cheeks, and closed his eyes, a faint smile on his face.  
  
It was drawing closer, and Kuwabara was wrapped in warm yellow light.  
  
"Yusuke..." He whispered and the blast-  
  
::::  
  
"NOOOO!! KUWABARA!"  
  
Yusuke shot up from his fevered dreams and grabbed the first thing in front of him, which screamed just as loudly as he was.   
  
"LE'GO OF ME! SISTER! SISTER!"   
  
Yusuke released the thing that screamed so loudly, and wearily focused on the blurry creature. He blinked a few times and finally made out what was in front of him.   
  
A small boy with a mop of red hair that almost touched his shoulders, and big blue eyes. He had a beautiful little face, his skin pale and resembling the moon light. He wore a blue shirt, and black pants which where hardly seen. For he also had on a pair of yellow rain boots, which went past his knees. They where clearly too big, and belonged to a man not a boy.  
  
He moved around, and Yusuke smiled slightly as he watched him walk. He moved very slowly, pressing his toes down to the floor quickly to keep the boots on.  
  
"You scared me!" The boy hmphed angrily. Yusuke didn't respond but looked around, finding himself in a living room. He didn't have time to observe as three people came running out of the hall.   
  
"YUSUKE!"   
  
Kurama wrapped his friend in a loving embrace, and smiled. "You woke up!" Bandages decorated him, and Yusuke realized they also where around his own body, Looking over at Hiei he also saw white bandages.   
  
"You Baka...nearly died." Hiei grumbled, trying to mask the relief. The third person was a young woman. She was 17 and scooped up the six year old protectively, cradling him in her arms. The small boy wrapped his arms around her neck smiling.  
  
She had dark brown eyes, and a softer brown colored hair. She wore her hair in a ponytail, which went a little past her shoulders. She wore a black dress, blue house shoes on her feet.  
  
"What...where am I?" Yusuke asked placing a bandaged hand on his head.  
  
"We where just about to find that out." Hiei stated looking at the girl coldly.   
  
The little child glared at him, "You be nice to my sister! She save your lives you big fat head!"   
  
Hiei went red and growled, "Fat head!?"   
  
"Thats enough young man!" She set him down, and looked sternly down at him,   
  
"Go get out of Daddy's boots. Go on." The boy pouted and stomped out of the room.   
  
The girl bowed and apologized, "I'm sorry we lost are parents recently, he is going through a tough time."  
  
"You live her all alone?" Kurama asked frowning.  
  
She nodded but then smiled, "As long as I have my brother, I'll be fine. Hes the only family I have left now."  
  
"How did we get here?" Yusuke asked very lost.   
  
"My little brother was walking home and found you. He came to get me, and we dragged you here. You've all been sleeping for two days." She turned to Yusuke, "You...talk in your sleep."  
  
Yusuke blinked confused. "I'm sorry your friend...Kuwabara was it? Well, I'm sorry he was killed." The room went silent and Yusuke bowed his head. "I called the cops, and they'll be down here for questions as soon as they can."  
  
'Great' All three of the Rekai thought grumpily.   
  
"Strange that your friend's name was Kuwabara. It happens to be our family name."   
  
The three starred at for a second, then turned to look around the room. A suspicion built up in them as they began to notice several things that they had all seen before.  
  
"What did you say your name was?" Kurama asked cautiously.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Its Shizuru. Shizuru Kuwabara."  
  
"And I'm Kazuma Kuwabara! A super hero!"  
  
The group turned to see the boy had tied his sisters bra on his head, and had towel around his neck. Shizuru's body trembled and she went beat red. He face twisted with anger and she screamed, "YOU LITTLE BRAT! C'MERE!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! I DIDN'T THINK MY SISTER WOULD BE A BAD GUY!!"  
  
"YOU PEST GET OVER HERE!"  
  
As Shizuru chased the small boy down the hall the two demons and a half demon starred at each other. "Thats Kuwabara...and Shizuru..." Kurama gasped. "We :are: in the past!" Hiei gasped shocked.   
  
"Kuwabara?"  
  
The two friends looked down at the half demon concerned. They saw his eyes flash, and they knew he remembered the painful separation that had taken place two days ago. They watched Yusuke's face silently, knowing his tough exterior had broken. Tears had weld up in his brown eyes, and mechanically he turned looking at the doorway.  
  
"K-Kuw-Kuwa-." Yusuke pulled his knees up and began to sob.  
  
Little Kuwabara had managed to escape his sister, and starred at the crying man. He too had heard him cry out for this Kuwabara person. At first he thought he was talking about him, but he wasn't dead like the other Kuwabara.  
  
He let the towel fall to the floor, and pulled the bra off his head. Silently he approached, and placed a small fleshy hand on Yusuke's bare shoulder. Shizuru had removed him of his shirt, for his chest had suffered much damage.  
  
Kuwabara hugged his arm gently not wanting to hurt Yusuke, and reached up patting Yusuke's head with difficulty.  
  
"Its okay mista'. Its gonna be all okay. Your friend is up with my mommy and daddy now. Momma takes good care of everyone! Its okay." Kurama and Hiei looked down at the sweet child, and starred at him. Though he looked different this was Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama turned away, sitting in a chair, and began to cry. His dear friend's fate unknown, but that was so large...he couldn't have survived. Hiei looked at this little boy who had closed his eyes, and comforted Yusuke with a sweet brotherly tenderness.   
  
Hiei growled as he felt tears fill his eyes, and stormed away walking to face the window.   
  
Yusuke peeked out of his arms to look at Kuwabara, and hugged him placing his head on his shoulder. "Its okay. Don't be emb-embar-embaressed," Kuwabara smiled as he got that hard word out, "let it all out. Mama used to say 'You cry with your heart, and not with the pain your feeling from an injury.' So don't be worried about crying."  
  
Kuwabara got up on his tiptoes, "I won't tell anyone."  
  
Yusuke sobbed harder. He picked up the boy and held him. "Hes gone, Kuwabara's gone!" The small boy continued to pat Yusuke's head. "Nuh-uh! I'm right here!" He said not aware that Yusuke wasn't talking about him.  
  
But then again, he really was.  
  
Shizuru stood in the doorway watching the three friends mourn. She focused on Yusuke, and her little brother with sad eyes. She sensed several things about them.  
  
For one they weren't human.   
  
But they where good.  
  
Another thing was that they didn't seem to be form this place...this time.  
  
Shizuru watched and went in the kitchen to make them honey and tea. They all needed something sweet to lift the spirits in this room. She smiled at her brother.  
  
'Your such a good boy...I don't ever want to lose you.'  
  
If you thought about these words, you would give a very sad bitter laugh. She has lost him. Just not today...she lost him two days ago, in another time and age.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
phweee....I drew Kuwabara comforting Yusuke. If ya wanna see it I could send it to you.   
  
PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Yusuke Hiei and Kurama are staying with Shizuru. Yusuke has the necklace but its not working. They can't get back. While Kurama and Hiei try to fix it, they worry that Yusuke may not leave, as Yusuke grows closer to little Kuwabara. 


	3. Plink

sorry been busy, had to get my MRI, EEG, EKG, all this crap now its done...so yes... whatever. Now I get to mess with the good stuff.  
  
Oh I hope everyone got the picture i drew that wanted it. ()  
  
This is gonna come out weird, somethings up with my system. Sorri!  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Kurama slammed his head on the coffee table which wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. He rubbed the badages on his head, Hiei shaking his own. "You idiot."  
  
"I just don't get it! Why isn't it working?" Kurama cried.  
  
They of course where talking about the necklace that had brought them there. They found it in Yusuke's pocket, but despite what they did, it wouldn't work any more. It wouldn't take them back home.  
  
The orange light which had been glowing so brightly in it had stopped glowing.  
  
They all knew they could use this trinket only three times, and now they had two more left before it turned to dust.  
  
Only problem was-  
  
"ITS NOT WORKING!" Kurama cried frustrated.  
  
Hiei watched him, he'd never seen Kurama lose his cool like this. Hiei sighed and looked down closing his eyes. It'd already been a full week since they'd left their time. Yusuke's wounds were healing really slowly, and their own where doing no better.  
  
Things just wern't looking up.  
  
"We've missed the fo-We've missed Kuwabara's funeral by now haven't we?"   
  
Kurama looked up at Hiei. "Yes...yes we have." Kurama scrubbed at his eyes.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face...that horrified look? He never looked so scared before...it was like watching a child...I've never seen that look on him before." Kurama closed his eyes, tears falling for the umpteenth time.  
  
Hiei stayed silent. He had not shed one tear for Kuwabara, but he did what he'd been doing for the past week. Hiei rose and left. Anytime they started to talk about Kuwabara, and then cry, he'd leave.  
  
Hiei paused at the doorway.  
  
"I'm worried Kurama."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hiei nodded at him, signaling him to come over. "Look."  
  
Kurama made his way over standing outside the kitchen door. Hiei was watching Yusuke play with Kuwabara. The small boy was laughing as Yusuke chased him around the room.   
  
Shizuru was watching them, a smile on her face. She tripped Yusuke who shook his fist at her. Kuwabara tackled him from behind, and a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"If we get this thing working, will he honestly come back with us?"  
  
Kurama jumped, and looked down at his short friend.  
  
"Here Kuwabara is alive, and they are friends, despite the age differnce." Hiei looked into Kurama's green orbs, "You really think he'll leave this place to return to a place without Kuwabara? Where he is dead, a look of terror stuck on his face, a time where we couldn't even join his own funeral?"  
  
Kurama lowered his head, "No...I don't..." He sighed. "This...this is a problem."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::that night::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Little Kuwabara crawled out of bed, headed for the bathroom. 9 soda's didn't sit well with his small bladder. He walked by the guest room peeking in, to see Kurama, the angle like figure sleeping. He looked in the next room...his parents room, and saw Yusuke.  
  
Again tears where streaming down his face.   
  
He cried at night, all the time. The only one who didn't cry was Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara snuck in the room, the room that smelled of his mother and father, and now this newcomer, tip-toeing to the young man's side. He leaned up patting his new friend's brow, "There there 'usuke...its all right." He leaned up kissing the young man's cheek like his dad used to do to him, and sure enough the tears stopped.  
  
He smiled, as Yusuke looked more relaxed, and snuck out of the room.  
  
The small boy headed back to his destination, but stopped.  
  
'Plink' sounds on the floor boareds could be heard. Making his way to the couch, where the smallest of the three had decided to say, he saw a surprising scene. The small man, Hiei, was sitting up, jewls dropping from his eyes.   
  
In wonder Kuwabara watched, and eventaully realized he was crying.  
  
He walked up to him, and watched as he cried, shoulders shaking, eyes closed, and teeth grit. Tentively he reached up and placed a small palm on his shoudler.  
  
The man grew stiff, and boldly Kuwabara hugged him.  
  
"Let go." Hiei snarled.  
  
"I'm sorry I called you a name, and I'm sorry Kuwabara died." The small boy released Hiei, shaking like a leaf on an autums day. The tears of jewls had stopped, and he glared at Kuwabara for intruding. Kuwabara starred in wonder. He didn't know people could cry jewls!  
  
"I won't tell anyone you cried! I promise."  
  
"I didn't even like him...we hated each other...and now I'm blubbering like a baby!" Hiei spat, "Pathetic!"  
  
Kuwabara was picking up all the jewls, and placing them next to Hiei when he stopped and looked up. "My sister always says people make fun of each other because they like each other." Hiei went red knowing this young child didn't know what definition of "like" his sister was talking about.  
  
"But I like my Mom's words bet'er!" Kuwabra finished collecting the tears and placed them all by Hiei, but played with an orange and black one, circling it around in his palm.  
  
"Your Mom's words?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Kuwabara smiled, "Mama used to say that when two people fight, they're jealouse of each other. They don't admit it but theirs something about that guy the o'her wants!" Kuwabara beamed, "So you an' him musta looked up to each o'her a lot! You where friends all this time but di'n't know how to say it!"  
  
He laughed, "Isn't that silly?"  
  
Hiei stayed silent, and watched him play with the the jewl.  
  
"You can keep it if you want."  
  
"Really!? Thank you!"   
  
Kuwabara hugged him again, and relunctently Hiei pat his head. Kuwabara turned to leave and looked back at Hiei, "If ya want, you don't hafta, but..." Kuwabara bit his lip. "I can be your new Kuwabara! I'll be mean with you, and we can fight and yell. I dun wanna take his place, but I could be your friend. We do have the same name, so it'd be like having the ol' one back!" Kuwabara too off in the hall, and then popped back, "Night Hiei!"  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
Another gem fell on the hard wood floor.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
sorry for shortness.  
  
Preview for next chapter!  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara keep growing closer, as Yusuke's dreams turn weird. (I did mention this would be a yaoi later right?) And what this, why is Shizuru treating him weird? 


	4. Flowers For Kurama

. Screw it, I'm writing the next chapter before I lose the idea!! So if the grammar is worse than normal I am so sorry I'm typing with only one hand so Uh...this might be a tad shorter than expected.  
  
Hiei: Hahahaha your hands bandaged  
  
Your the one who probable lit my hand on fire in the first place....  
  
Hiei: shrugs  
  
DamX you....  
  
OH!! Btw I'm dressing up as Kuwabara for Sundays akon in Texas! I'm sooo excited.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Yusuke watched as the small boy ran through the park, running away from a girl. He'd just put a cricket down her back, and she didn't seem to appreciate his "generosity" with the bug.  
  
Shizuru watched Yusuke openly, a pink tint to her cheeks. No one had ever been so close to her brother, none of her boyfriends had even bothered to bother with Kazuma.  
  
Yusuke looked over at her cocking his head, "Hot?"  
  
"What!?" She asked with a small squeak.  
  
"Your cheeks are pink..."  
  
"Oh I must have go-gotten a sunburn." Shizuru turned away blushing, Yusuke starring in confusion. Another few days had passed and everyone's injuries were healing nicely.  
  
Yusuke's heart still remained bleeding though. Bleeding for the loss of his best friend. But to Kurama's and Hiei's bad fortune, Yusuke was obviously trying to start his friendship all over with Kuwabara. This little one.  
  
Kurama and Hiei sat at the other bench glancing at him. "This isn't good. Not only is Yusuke getting much too attached to the younger version of the idiot, but we're completely rewriting the past!" Hiei growled throwing up his arms.  
  
Kurama nodded and watched Kuwabara, who now was giving the small girl flowers, for she has slipped and skinned her knees. His chest tightened and he whispered, "I don't want to go back...I don't want to go back to see Kuwabara's dead body...spread all over the walls and floor." Kurama let tears slide down his cheeks, "I never thought I'd get so attached, but I did..."  
  
"In honest truth, I don't want to go back to see that either."  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei's angry miserable profile, and the small demon growled, "But we have to...We can't change what happened. If we do, the future, :are: future will be in danger. Everything could change."  
  
Hiei looked sternly at Kurama, "How do you think Kuwabara will react when he meets :us: again? Or how about the fact that we don't age. Hoe about that?"  
  
Hiei sighed. "We're stuck. Go home, and see a bad future, or fuXk it up even worse by staying. We'll throw everything out of whack!! The natural order of things will be nothing but shiX if we stay!!"  
  
"Why are you telling me? We need to tell Yusuke..."  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama and sighed, "I know...but I don't...know how to tell him. If I was in his shoes, and it was you..." Hiei looked at Kurama and swallowed, "I'd kill whoever suggest to take me back to where you weren't..." Kurama smiled, and lifted Hiei's hand kissing it. "That was sweet, Hiei."  
  
"Goto Hell Fox."  
  
Hiei flushed turned away, and Kurama sighed a bit hurt. Hiei placed his arm around him, and licked the red head's neck, smirking devilishly at him. Then quite suddenly offered a true smile, "Sorry..." Kurama smiled and moved in for a kiss when small hands touched his leg.  
  
Both demons suffered a full body blushed, as Kuwabara looked up at them, blinking with curiosity. "Uh...."  
  
Kuwabara shurgged, "Grown ups...your all a bunch of weirdoes." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bunch of flowers. "Here! I brung you a present!" Kurama smiled at the word 'brung.' He was tempted to correct him, but instead accepted the flowers smiling.  
  
"What are these for?"  
  
"I saw you cryin'. 'Usuke, you, an' Hiei seem so sad. You must've reallllllly like the other Kuwabara." Kuwabara looked back at the girl who he had given flowers. She was now playing and making a flower crown with them.  
  
"They cheered her up, so I thought it'd cheer you up." He smiled cutely. "I'm gonna go play now!"  
  
The two watched him, and Kurama smiled, when the small girl came up to him and offered him the crown in front of other boys. They of coursed laughed, but Kuwabara took them placing them proudly on his head smiling. The girl beamed and skipped off to her mother to go home, Kuwabara still wearing the crown after she'd left.  
  
"He's treated girls with respect since day one." Kurama laughed.  
  
"Phe...built in honor code?"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Yusuke carried a slumbering Kuwabara home, a flower crown on the sleeping child's head. He held him closely, pressing his node into the orange curls. This was just like having his best friend back, except better.  
  
Instead of holding a deathly injured Kuwabara, he held the small Kuwabara, who slept peacefully in his arms.  
  
Yusuke glanced at Shizuru a bit confused. She held onto his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. She'd been acting pretty odd.  
  
He looked back at Kuwabara.  
  
It was okay...he could stay like this, holding the younger form of Kuwabara in his arms.  
  
And he wouldn't have to go back to that place.  
  
The place where Kuwabara didn't live. Where he didn't exist any more.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
A small boy sat crying, hands covering his eyes. Something soft was placed on his head.  
  
Curious brown eyes saw a cat stuffed animal perched pleasantly on his head. Small hands touched it, finding another set of hands.  
  
"Come on, don't do that. Crying isn't fun."   
  
A smile filled the sad boys eyes. "Come play with me."  
  
Yusuke blinked and found himself watching two little boys playing. "Who are you two?" The faceless children looked at him. Only small laughter was heard.  
  
The one that had been crying suddenly screamed, and the other boy fell down on he ground. Yusuke picked the fallen boy up and found he was holding Kuwabara. Not the young Kuwabara, but the one from his time. The one who he fought side by side with, who would buy him cigarettes though he hated them himself, the one who would argue with him and try to attack him if he could.  
  
His Kuwabara.  
  
The young Man lay in his arms, eye blank and dark. His head turned to the left, and his face fell off...  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Everyone in the house woke up to Yusuke's loud scream.  
  
Shizuru, Kurama, and Hiei rushed in the room, to see Yusuke screaming, and crying out Kuwabara's name. Little Kuwabara was climbing up on the bad, and latched onto Yusuke's neck, little tears dripping down his face.  
  
Once Kuwabara latched on Yusuke stilled, and just lay sobbing weakly.   
  
Hiei felt Kurama cling to him, and looked at his friend, his comrade.   
  
'Yusuke...what is happening to you?'  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Preview for next chapter!  
  
Hiei begins to wonder if Yusuke loved Kuwabara, and if that's why he's taking this so badly. Shizuru asks Yusuke about Kuwabara, wanting to know more about the man with her little brothers name. And...Kurama finds out how to fix the necklace...but why won't he tell the others. 


	5. Fluffy Doll

Hiei sat on the couch watching as once again, young Kuwabara snuck into Yusuke's rooms. For the past three nights he'd been doing that. For the past three nights when they should all be sleeping, Hiei happened to notice Kuwabara would go and sneak into Yusuke's room.   
  
Hiei had followed him, and watched as Yusuke would welcome the small boy with open arms, and curl up to sleep with him.  
  
Now Hiei lay on his "bed" which during the day was called the couch, and starred at the ceiling. He'd been thinking hard on how bad Yusuke was taking this situation. Much worse than himself and Kurama.   
  
That wasn't too surprising, those two where best friends. But what was surprising was that he was mourning more than a friend should...he acted more as if he lost someone he loved...and not in the friendship way either.  
  
Hiei began to realize he may be right. Yusuke could have loved Kuwabara. The two were always close. Closer than he had ever seen. Especially after the dark tournament. Hiei remembered how he had to fight Yusuke to calm him down after Kuwabara was kidnapped.  
  
Now that he really thought about it, he began to notice little signs. Shy touches, soft smile, always gazing at him, and sharply turning away if anyone noticed.   
  
Hiei felt his chest beginning to hurt. He imagined what it'd be like in his shoes. No...if he was Yusuke, and Kuwabara was Kurama...he wouldn't be able to stand it.   
  
Hiei thought hard on this, and the more he thought, he came to another painful conclusion. "Oh no...Kuwabara loved him back..." It was all so painfully clear why hadn't he seen it. "They didn't even know..." Hiei moaned placing his hands on his face. They didn't even know...And now they would never know.  
  
That seemed like a fate worse than anything that had ever happened to them.   
  
Hiei drifted off to sleep, being the first one awake besides Kuwabara. He was helping his sister get ready for work, who was scrambling. Hiei estimated that Shizuru only managed to get 5 hours of sleep a day, maybe less with how much she worked.  
  
"I'll be home soon Kazu-chan." She kissed her brother good-bye, and was off. Hiei watched little Kuwabara shut the door, and felt amused how short this boy was. He was six years old yet he didn't even reach the door knob yet. He was the shortest in hi class, as Shizuru told him.   
  
"How the Hell did he get so tall then?" He asked himself now feeling agitated.  
  
"Mr. Hiei."   
  
The demon looked down to see the small child's face. "Guess what!" Hiei sighed, "What?" Kuwabara smiled proudly, "When I grow up I'm gonna marry 'Usuke!" Hiei acutely fell over, and began to sputter, "Wh-what?!"  
  
Kuwabara smiled innocently, "Hes so sad and he needs someone to take care of him! I can do it! He says I always make him happy!" Hiei sighed at the child's innocence. He of course had no idea yet what he was exactly saying, but still...given the circumstances that Hiei just found out Yusuke and Kuwabara were in love in their time, didn't help.  
  
"What makes you so sure he'd want to marry you?" Hiei asked, eyebrows raised. Kuwabara pouted. "'Cuz I love him Mr. Hiei! Duh!" The boy smiled, and giggled. Hiei was finding it awfully hard to hate him. Kuwabara hugged him around his neck, and marched off determined to go wake up Kurama and Yusuke.  
  
"DamXit...hes so fuXking cute!" Hiei found himself muttering. And then after saying that banged his head on the living room table.  
  
meanwhile  
  
Kurama sat starring at the necklace in his hand. It was working. He was amazed. All he needed to get it back to working again was to offer some of his spirit energy. He was immensely surprised, and felt relieved and horrified that he'd fixed it.  
  
Relieved, because now they could go home, and horrified because they could go home! He wanted to, of course he did. He wanted to see his mother, and step father of course...but...he didn't want to ask Yusuke to leave Kuwabara. He could see it now....Yusuke's sad horrified face.   
  
If they asked him, Kurama was almost certain he would stay. He wouldn't abandon his mother after he'd seen her sob at his death. But again, asking him to return to a place where Kuwabara was no more...seemed an unbearable task. Especially since he didn't want to go himself.  
  
He starred at the artifact and closed his eyes. He saw Kuwabara throwing the necklace screaming, "Take them back to :My: past." Why had Kuwabara said his past? Was it a slip of the tongue? Or was this actually planned out somehow.  
  
Kurama shook his head, none of this made since!!  
  
He turned to open the door when the door opened and a blur of red hair jumped up to hug his waist, feet not touching the floor. "G'morning!! Its time to get up!" Kuwabara smiled at him, and Kurama noticed a tooth was missing.   
  
Kuwabara smiled, and pulled out a tiny plastic cat, "Look what the tooth fairy left me!!" Kuwabara was jumping up and down with excitement. "sis says that when we get more money she'll get us a cat!! Then we can have kittens!!" Kuwabara gave him another hug and ran off.  
  
Kurama watched him run off. He recognized that small toy. Shizuru had gotten it with a meal she was eating. Kurama became painfully aware, that Shizuru didn't have enough money to get Kuwabara proper things, or even spare some for toothfairy money.   
  
Kuwabara had toys and clothes, but the toys were from his parents when they were still living. Shizuru only managed to get him clothes a few times, as well as clothes for himself.  
  
Kurama pursed his lips. He remembered asking Shizuru, in his time, how she could afford to care for Kuwabara and herself with such luxury.   
  
She said, "Having my job helps, but one day there was an accident...we put the man who caused the accident in jail, and managed to get almost 3 million dollars...he was very rich..."  
  
Shizuru had looked Kurama dead in the eyes, "You can almost say that's why my brother isn't as handsome as he should be."  
  
Kurama wasn't sure what she meant, but he did notice scarring on Kuwabara's face around the jaw, temple, nose, eyes, and throat. It was so faint you couldn't see it unless you were standing right next to him.  
  
Kurama looked down the hall which Kuwabara had ran down, and saw him rush into Yusuke's room. A few moments later he heard Yusuke yell, and Kuwabara giggle.  
  
Kurama shook his head, tears filling his eyes, and shoved the necklace in his pocket. It could wait...just a few more days.   
  
Kurama walked into the living room to see Hiei, watching amused as Yusuke chased Kuwabara around, still in his pajamas. Kurama reached out as Kuwabara fell, but Yusuke caught him. Yusuke hugged the boy with relief.  
  
Kurama placed his hands in his pockets and pulled out his wallet. He'd forgotten that was in there...  
  
Kurama leaned down and whispered in Yusuke's ear. Yusuke's eyes lit up and he nodded. Kurama whispered the same thing to Hiei, he frowned but sighed with defeat as Kurama pouted.  
  
"Kuwabara get your coat we're gonna go out."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kuwabara squealed when he found himself in a toy store. "Wow!" He bounced up and down, "I haven't been here in a loonnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg time!!" Taking Yusuke's hand the he led the group around.  
  
"Kuwabara pick what ever you want, and we'll get it." Kurama said smiling.   
  
"Cool! Thank you Kurama!"  
  
To their surprise he marched towards the video section and pulled out a video. "This is my sisters favorite movie, but her copy got broke..." He held up a tape titled, "Lost Boys." Kurama recognized that tape. Shizuru was often seen watching that movie.  
  
"You want to get her that?" Kurama asked astounded by his selflessness. "Yeah!" Kurama nodded. "Okay...but get something for your self too. You can get more than one too."  
  
Kuwabara bounced up and down, and they found themselves going through the toy store. Hiei found himself enjoying a very gory video game. But stopped playing as Kuwabara watched with wide eyes, and pointed out that the woman on the screen had "two large bumps" on her chest.  
  
The group found them selves having a lot of fun in the store, Kuwabara showing them everything there was.   
  
Kuwabara found two remote control cars he liked so that the group could take turns racing at home. The small boy also bought a giant ball, that was just as tall as him. He laughed when Hiei sat on it, and the ball rolled out from under him causing him to fall.   
  
The last thing Kuwabara got for himself was a stuffed cat. It was a kitten, and bright yellow with green eyes, and pink nose and smile. It was about 12 inches long, and fit nicely in his arms. Kuwabara began to call him his fluffy doll right away.  
  
The group was amused to remember that Shizuru, after the dark tournament had threatened to tell them about his "fluffy doll", for Kuwabara had been making fun of her, and now they knew what it was. (this is true, I got the dvd to prove it, and the download)  
  
He got two more things for his sister, which where in the adult section of the store. A pair of beautiful shoes, he did a good job at picking out. Kurama who only wore size 7's had about the same size foot as Shizuru so Kuwabara would compare the to his feet, which onlookers found amusing, as well as Hiei and Yusuke.  
  
He chose a white pair, with a silver and gold clasp. They would go good with most of her business clothes for one of her jobs as a secretary. He also got her a locket and earring set. The earrings would dangle down from her ears shining gold in the sun, and the necklace had several beautiful blue jewels hanging from the edge.  
  
When this was all done, Shizuru loved her presents, but was upset that they went and spent their money on her and her brother, Kurama just waving it off.  
  
"Hey look." Hiei pointed to Kuwabara who sat in the corner of the couch sleeping, hugging his cat. "Cute." Shizuru laughed, scooping him up, Yusuke following her to place him in bed.  
  
Shizuru blushed looking at him. "Yu...Yusuke-sama?" He jumped a bit at what she called him, but smiled, "Yeah." "If...if it doesn't bother you tell me about Kuwabara...your Kuwabara."  
  
Yusuke looked sadly at her, and led her to the kitchen.  
  
"Kuwabara...he's just like your brother. Copper hair, that he wears gelled up, all curly, and out of control if its not up. Unless you get right in his face you can't tell his eyes are blue, icy blue." Yusuke smiled sadly. "He's got pale skin, and his face isn't much to look at, but something happened to him. We don't know what...he won't say and I don't want to pry."  
  
He laughed, "Though normally I would." Shizuru smiled sadly, though she didn't know him, she felt as if she did know him. Maybe it was because her brother and him had the same name.  
  
"He was a great guy. He believed in honor, more than anyone I ever knew. He was some sort of nut really if you think about it. Once crazy guy...Very crazy! He was slow sometimes, and didn't think things out. But he knew one thing. Those that hurt people, attacked them without any just cause or reason were a disgrace to men.  
  
You don't be respectful to woman, He'd always say that, and never fight them! He believed in not killing, only as a last resort in a fight. Do what you can to just knock them out, don't kill them if you can prevent it.  
  
He was a good guy, my best friend. No one was better. No one could be. No one had his good heart, or had such great honor as him. He was such a good guy. You'd love him if you ever met him. He did what ever he could to make things right. Even if that meant making a jackaXs of him self."  
  
Yusuke's eyes filled with tears and he began to cry. "And...and he died saving our lives, and we don...don't even know where he is anymore." Shizuru put her arms around him. "He's gone...he died saving me...and I doubt he knows how much I care for him...he helped me going through all those tough times..."  
  
"Why was he killed...you told me you had to fight for someone...are you all assassins of some sort?" Yusuke laughed, "No but you could say we're detectives for a higher source."  
  
Shizuru smiled sadly at him, "I see. Yusuke...Kuwabara he's up there now looking down at us. He knew how you felt about him I'm sure..." Yusuke shook his head. "He knew he was my best friend...he just didn't know how much I-I..." Yusuke sobbed again, and Shizuru hugged him.  
  
She let tears fall down her face as well. She could feel his pain as if she could taste it. 'Yusuke...I love you.' She thought miserably. But how to say it?  
  
How could she tell him?  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Preview for next chapter.  
  
Uh-oh! Shizuru has fallen in love with Yusuke, she manages to tell him how will he react? Not only that Yusuke meets his younger self, and Kurama gives him the news about the necklace. But this isn't the worst part of all their problems. Little Kuwabara is-  
  
falls asleep  
  
Kurama: Well...she couldn't just tell you the most important part of the story now could she?  
  
Kuwabara: What's that behind your back?  
  
Kurama: holds up bottle of sleeping pills Well...she needed a little persuasion not to tell the others about the climax.  
  
Kuwabara: TT.TT oh that's creepy.  
  
Yusuke: THE GREAT CONCLUSION IS COMING UP! ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS!! 


	6. Red Strings Tied To The Dead

Weeeee....won't be too many updates for a while. Goin on a trip I signed up with my class...lalalala....  
  
Kuwabara: Your leaving us behind?!  
  
Yusuke: Only for a while.   
  
Hiei: Unless she dies.  
  
:Kazima's eyes wide:  
  
Kurama: HIEI! :Smacks him:  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Kurama awoke, eye bloodshot, bags laying heavily against his cheeks. Kurama sighed. For the past three nights he'd been having trouble sleeping. He knew why.   
  
It was time.   
  
Time to tell Yusuke, the necklace was working, and that it was time to go home.  
  
Kurama quickly dressed and went to the living room, to find Hiei sitting silently at the table. "Hiei?" Kurama looked around the room. "Where are Shizuru, Kuwabara, And Yusuke?"   
  
Hiei glanced at him, "Out at some park, why?"  
  
Kurama reached in his pocket revealing the glowing item. Starring directly into Hiei's surprised eyes, he whispered, "Its time. Time to go home.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-AT THE PARK-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Yusuke pushed Kuwabara on the swing, the little boy squealing as he was pushed higher and higher. Eventually Kuwabara looked back, and proudly told him, "I think I can do it myself now!" Yusuke nodded, and stepped back, as the small boy pumped his legs back and fourth.  
  
"WEEEEEEEE!" He shouted laughing.  
  
Yusuke smiled, and felt a tug at his arm. He jumped a little and turned to stare at Shizuru. "Oh, you startled me!" He laughed embarrassed that she'd caused him to jump.  
  
"I'm sorry." Shizuru smiled, and asked softly, cheeks stained red, "Do you have a minute to spare." Yusuke nodded, "Sure."  
  
Shizuru pulled him to a bench, and sat down. Shyly she looked at her hands and stuttered, "There's something I want to...to tell you!" Yusuke nodded patiently. Shizuru looked up at him nervous, but determined.   
  
"Well you see-"  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Shizuru jumped. Yusuke had gone rigid and his eyes wide. He starred at something past her. "What?" Shizuru turned to see a young woman, maybe a few years older than her, placing her son down so he could play.  
  
"Yusuke you behave!!" The woman told him, as the small boy ran off.   
  
Shizuru smiled, "He has the same name as you!" Shizuru laughed, and looked back at Yusuke. She noticed his eyes followed the small boy, and that he'd paled. "Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke covered his eyes as memories slowly came back to him.  
  
Memories of the past...  
  
;;;;;;;;;Flashback;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yusuke was six years old when his Mom brought him to the park. He ran towards the swings his favorite part of the park, and accidentally ran into a smaller boy as he was getting off the swing. "Oh 'm sorry!!" The boy gasped helping him up.  
  
His blue eyes scanned over him, "Are you hurt? I didn't mean to knock you down!" Yusuke brushed his overalls off. "Yeah. I'm fine."   
  
Looking back at this new kid he'd crashed into he observed his mop of orange hair, and kind smile. 'Maybe we can be friends!' Yusuke thought smiling and extending his hand.  
  
"My names Yusuke!"  
  
"I'm Kazuma! I have another friend named 'Usuke too!"  
  
Yusuke and him shook hands, and Kuwabara dragged him to the swings.  
  
"Come on 'Usuke! Lets play!"  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;End;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"Yusuke!? Yusuke, are you all right?" Shizuru frowned concerned, and Yusuke slowly looked up. Just like his memories, he saw his younger self extend his hand.  
  
Yes...that little boy was him!  
  
Yusuke's hair was brown when he was younger and wouldn't turn black until another year(1) His eyes where more round and innocent, and he was wearing his favorite overalls with a fire truck on the front.  
  
"Yusuke are you okay?" Shizuru asked again concerned.   
  
"Ye-yeah. Just a memory."  
  
Yusuke let out a shaky sigh. He was surprised. He was amazed, and stunned. He actaully :knew: Yusuke when he was younger!? This seemed hard to swallow. But he couldn't see why he never connected this little Kuwabara with the older Kuwabara.  
  
Sure, this younger Kuwabara looked different, and he had called him self Kazuma. But how many times had he heard his best friend say, "I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" Why hadn't he made the connection.  
  
'Wait...something else happened...' another foggy memory was floating in his head. He vaguely remembered his dream...the dream of a younger boy standing next to little Kuwabara...He screamed, and Kuwabara fell down. "What happened?"  
  
Shizuru starred at her new friend worried, "Yusuke? Oh Yusuke, tell me what's wrong?" She pleaded with him. Yusuke smiled at her taking her hands, "It's okay...just...just a bad and good memory."  
  
Shizuru starred at him confused, and looked at the little boy playing with her brother. Something about that boy had made Yusuke panic.   
  
'What is going on...?'   
  
Yusuke released her hands, and Shizuru turned back to look at him. "Yusuke, I have something to tell you now..." Yusuke nodded, giving her a sweet smile. "Okay, shoot."   
  
"Yusuke, I love you."  
  
Stunned silence answered her. Yusuke's face went red, and his mouth dropped open, "Uh...Shiz...shizuru...Uh...I...well I..." Shizuru covered his mouth, "But you love someone else."  
  
Yusuke sat there stunned.  
  
She smiled.   
  
"Have you heard how we have red strings tied to our fingers? And that those strings connect us to out soul mate, our true love." Shizuru smiled kindly, her eyes sad. "My string is connected to someone who looks just like you I'm sure. I can see it in my minds eyes, don't ask I just have this weird talent of knowing these things."  
  
"I know." Yusuke spoke up. He was still in shock, Shizuru loved him?!"  
  
Shizuru laughed, "I fell in love with you as soon as I began to bandage you the night my brother found you...but then I saw our strings weren't connected. But I thought who cares? I loved you...but then last night I had a dream.  
  
I dreamed of a man...with longer hair, and a scar, but he looked so much like you. Our strings were connected...and I realized I loved you because you looked so much like him." Shizuru smiled, "When I noticed your string was not tied to mine, I looked for the end of yours. You can guess how surprised I was to find your string connected with my Kazu-chan!"  
  
Yusuke's whole face flushed. "Uh...well I..."  
  
"Its okay Yusuke." She smiled at him, "I've had this feeling that your not from here...especially since that little boy playing with my brother, also has his string connected to him. Am I right...Are you from somewhere else...?"   
  
Yusuke nodded, and watched as tears filled her eyes, "So the Kuwabara you lost...was :my: brother..."My" Kazu-chan." She wiped her eyes but the tears wouldn't stop. "So my brother is doomed to die...at our age..." She sobbed, and Yusuke held onto her tightly.  
  
"Its...its okay...jsut think he's with your parents..."  
  
"But that means I'm all alone...I'll be alone in the future!" She countinued to cry.  
  
Yusuke held onto her, and softly cried with her. "I promise you I won't let you be alone...when I return home...I'll keep you company...I'll always be there for you. Your a great friend Shizuru, and I always stick by my friends."  
  
"YUSUKE!"  
  
Tears still pouring down his face, the dark haired youth looked up to see Kurama and Hiei running towards him. "Yusuke I have something to tell you-Why are you crying?" Kurama looked at Shizuru's tear stained faces.  
  
"She knows we're not from here-I didn't tell her! She figured it out." Yusuke said honestly.  
  
"Yusuke," Hiei sternly looked at Yusuke, bat his eyes held a bitter sadness that no words could describe, as well as pity. "Yusuke we fixed the necklace, its time to go home."  
  
Yusuke starred at him horrified. "Oh no..." he whispered, pain caressing his face, its ugly twisted hand, covering his eyes, bringing the worst tormented gaze they'd ever seen.   
  
"Yusuke you can't-"  
  
"Don't say it Kurama, I know. I'm coming home...theres someone there who needs me." Shizuru looked up at him gratefully, when the group heard a terrified scream.  
  
Their heads snapped to the street on their left where they saw a very bloody Kuwabara laying limply on the ground. The blood poured from his face. A car just behind him, the driver looking horrified.  
  
The younger version of Yusuke was screaming, and his mother swept him up in her arms. She held the struggling boy, just as Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Shizuru came up screaming, and tears streaming down everyone's faces, but Hiei's. He was just very, VERY, pissed.   
  
Yusuke heard his rapid breathing and his heart ripping in two, before he could do anything, the car backed up, and ran over Kuwabara again. Speeding off. Hiei starred at the back of the car, managing to get his license plate.  
  
Hiei refused to turn around. He knew something horrible, something that should never had happened, just took place. Just took place by this man, who showed no remorse only fear.   
  
Kurama fell on his knees in shock, tears dripping down his face, unnoticed by the shocked man. Why didn't the man at least swerve! How could he run over Kuwabara, without a care, HOW COULD HE JUST DO THAT?  
  
How could anyone do that to a child...?  
  
Shizuru swayed on her feet starring at the road. She opened her mouth and said one word. "Kazu..." She swayed again, and crumpled to the ground. Atsuko, and she set the sobbing boy down as she shook Shizuru's shoulders, tears falling down her own eyes. "MISS! MISS WAKE UP!"  
  
Yusuke stood only three feet away. His eyes had gone blank, dull and dead. His tan skin lost its beauty, and turned an ugly gray, ever his black hair seemed to lose its shine.  
  
He collapsed to his knees.  
  
"Why...SOMEONE TELL ME WHY!!!" He screamed mournful words, tears streaming down his face, and soon his words just became mournful cries. Dead mournful cries that caused everyone in the park to freeze.  
  
Sweet little Kazuma Kuwabara's head was flattened. Blood, brains, bone, and a bit of curly hair replacing his head. Replacing his sweet smile, which had one tooth missing, which he showed to everyone with pride. His blue eyes. His lovely little face...everything was now just mush...Just mush.   
  
He was dead.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
(1) Hair changing color is possible in case you don't know. My hair was black until I turned three, then it turned orange. Weird ne?  
  
Hahaha...your going to kill me for leaving you like this...especially since I'll be gone for a few days...hahahaha...-.-()   
  
PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
The conclusion is up! The last chapter! Little Kazuma Kuwabara is dead, and Shizuru has stopped breathing from the shear shock of loss. Her body has shut down. Now will they lose Shizuru too? Theres nothing left anymore...nothing left but to go home.  
  
Yusuke: IF YOU DON'T BRING HIM BACK...I'LL I'LL....:begins to cry:  
  
:everyone in shock:  
  
Hey come on, at least in my other stories your all together.  
  
Yusuke: SPIRIT GIN.  
  
OoooooooooWWwwwwwwwwWWWW....... 


	7. Peace For My Soul

weeee i'm back!!  
  
All right lets go!! Guess what? Tomorrow means I've been at this site for a full year and I have passed my goal of 50 stories and I have a total of 88 fics! Wahaha! I'm gonna see if I can get it up to 90 before the day is through!  
  
Kuwabara: Your too excited about this...  
  
Yusuke: She always does this, wants to break records and all....Oh the stories I could tell...  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Yusuke sat frozen, not even noticing Kurama grasp his arm. "Yusuke..." Kurama whispered tears dripping down his cheeks, "Look away Yusuke!" Yusuke starred at the once beautiful little boy.  
  
How? He was alive...running and playing not 30 seconds ago.  
  
"Kuwabara...You've left me twice now...fate what do you have against me?"  
  
Kurama blinked at Yusuke's soft calm words. Had his friend gone into shock? While Kurama was dealing with Yusuke, Hiei felt someone tug his arm. He glanced behind him, seeing a young woman starring at him, eyes wide.  
  
"That young girl has stopped breathing! She's gone into shock!! Th...the sight must have scared her to death!" Atsuko screamed, panic causing her to babble. Hiei looked down at the small boy in her arms, the future spirit detective.  
  
The boy was shivering, and crying silent tears as he held onto his mother.  
  
Hiei pushed past her refusing to look at the street, knowing the small human boy would be there. Hiei hated Kuwabara. He knew that in his head, but his heart was telling him different.  
  
Hiei fell to Shizuru's side, looking at her stiff body. Her eyes were open, and skin blue. He starred with shock, she truly had stopped breathing. "Shizuru?" He touched her cold skin, and felt a confusing sense of fear fill him up.   
  
"KURAMA HERE, NOW!"   
  
The redhead turned from Yusuke, the glowing necklace falling out of his pocket. Yusuke's shaky hands picked the item up, and he closed his fingers around the glowing diamond.   
  
Behind him, Kurama was pushing on Shizuru's chest, and breathing into her mouth. "SHIZURU DON'T DIE! NOT YOU TOO! PLEASE!"  
  
But it'd already been two minutes. She had died.   
  
"How? You can't DIE from shock like this! YOU CAN'T!" Hiei growled angrily shaking his head. "Its not possible!"  
  
"If your scared, or shocked enough, your body will seize up and you can go into shock. And that can lead to death..." Kurama stated this much to calm, and turned to look at Hiei.  
  
Hiei took his hand, pulled Kurama to him, and wrapped him in a strong embrace. Kurama began to sob at the emptiness he was feeling from the loss of the two he'd come to know in their time here. Hiei kissed his sobbing lover's brow, and rubbed his back, unsure of what to do. Comforting wasn't his best ability.  
  
"Come here."  
  
The two looked over at Yusuke, who was standing up, shoulders slumped from the two deaths. "I said come here." He whispered in a monotone voice. Every bit of emotion sucked out of him.  
  
The two stepped over to him, when Yusuke raised the necklace, tears streaming down his face. "TAKE US BACK TO FIVE MINUTES FROM NOW!"  
  
With surprise the group were amazed to see it actually worked. They watched as the scenes before them seemed to rewind. Yusuke watched, his pale face receiving its color as he saw Shizuru and Kuwabara both alive.  
  
The ride stopped, and Yusuke found himself holding Shizuru as she cried, Kurama and Hiei behind him. Yusuke released Shizuru and took off, just as a scream filled the air. Yusuke reached Kuwabara just as Atsuko swept up the screaming younger version of himself.  
  
Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara, his bleeding face staining his shirt. He rolled out of the way, and drove off over where Kuwabara's head was not a minute ago. Hiei glanced back, once again catching the license.  
  
"CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Yusuke shouted at a teen using the phone. Immediately she scrambled to do so. Yusuke looked down at Kuwabara seeing he was breathing, but it looked as if his face was falling off.   
  
Shizuru arrived on the scene, taking her brother in her arms. "NO! KAZU! KAZU!!" She sobbed, and with wide eyes she turned to look at Yusuke, "You knew...You knew that he would have been killed!!"  
  
Yusuke nodded, tears washing over his cheeks, as Kurama and Hiei came to stand by his side. The ambulance arrived just then, and took Kuwabara in their arms. "He'll live but we have to hurry. Ma'am are you coming?"   
  
Shizuru looked over at Yusuke, and calmly asked, "You have to go now, huh?" Yusuke nodded again, clutching the necklace feeding. "Yes." Shizuru nodded, and without even a farewell was off in the ambulance, headed for the hospital.  
  
"Their gone." Kurama whispered in a stunned tone. These events had taken place so fast. He couldn't fathom the situation. All the pieces were coming together...  
  
::::flash back::::  
  
Why the could live in luxury...  
  
"...One day there was an accident...we put the man who caused the accident in jail, and managed to get almost 3 million dollars..."  
  
"You can almost say that's why my brother isn't as handsome as he should be."  
  
...He did notice scarring on Kuwabara's face around the jaw, temple, nose, eyes, and throat...  
  
::::End of flashback::::  
  
In a twisted, complicated way it all made sense, complete sense. The pieces were all falling in place. "Oh my God." He finally whispered.  
  
Hiei stood quietly looking at Yusuke, who seemed at peace. It seemed as if the hazy fog which had been covering his eyes since they arrived to the past was clearing. Going slowly, but steadily away.  
  
It seemed being able to save Kuwabara, the past one at least, had calmed the tormented storm in his soul.  
  
"Kurama, how do we get it working again...its finally time to go home."  
  
Kurama took the necklace in his hand, feeding it his energy, and the soft orange glow came back once more. Yusuke reached to take it, but Kurama held onto it.  
  
He smiled, hope in his eyes, "Sorry Yusuke, but I have other plans." Yusuke and Hiei looked at him with confusion as he held the item in front of him.  
  
"Take us to out present, before Kuwabara gets killed by Meji."   
  
As the gell like bubble formed over the group, Yusuke hugged Kurama tightly tears streaming down his face.  
  
The group looked outside their protective covering, watching as Kuwabara grew up. The saw him in the hospital, his face having to be sewn back on, and how dark scars decorated his face, and turned him ugly.  
  
When he was 12 they saw his large smile dance across his cheeks, the scars so faint they went unnoticed.  
  
Kurama and Hiei watched with amusement and wonder as they saw Yusuke and Kuwabara fight, clearly not friends at the time. They also enjoyed seeing Kuwabara at Genkai's tournament when he first used his sword.  
  
Hiei made the group a little nervous, as they saw him smirk as Kuwabara lay unconscious on the field.  
  
It seemed with the fact that Kuwabara would be alive when they got back, changed him back to his old self.  
  
They watched missions they went on, and cringed at some of their more painful one. Dark Tournament, and the Makai Tournament for one. (Makai tournamenthappens later. : hee)  
  
Finally the ride was over, and the group found themselves once again in the tower starring at an amazing scene.  
  
Kuwabara wasn't ten feet from them, laying on his stomach. He was throwing the necklace, and screaming, "TAKE THEM TO MY PAST!" Looking down at the ground, they saw their injured battle worn selves, watching with shock, anger, and of course horror.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"RUN YOU FOOL!"  
  
"KKKKKUUUUUWWWWWAAAABBBBBBAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA!!"  
  
Within seconds the bubble came, glowed brightly and seemed to teleport away. They rushed for Kuwabara as the building shook, and Meji fired his blast. Yusuke leapt, for a piece of the stairway had given way trapping Kuwabara. He remembered that.  
  
As he tackled Kuwabara hugging the surprised, injured human to him, Kurama and Hiei rushed in to kill Meji. Pressing Kuwabara tightly to his body, Yusuke and Kuwabara fell to the ground.   
  
Yusuke landed on his feet, still unstable on his legs, he fell rolling on the ground, protecting Kuwabara from the hard floor.  
  
They stopped as Meji fell dead.  
  
Kuwabara's eyes were wide. He looked back at where the other group had stood a few minutes ago, and starred at his friends. For one they where in new clothes, that looked similar to his father's. And two they weren't hurt.  
  
Kurama, and Hiei came over to him, Kurama's eyes gleaming, even as tears streamed down his face. Hiei actually looked a little happy too. "What's going on?" He managed to force out. Kuwabara lay on his back, still in Yusuke's arms and turned to his best friend, as something splashed on his face.  
  
Yusuke was crying starring at him, the tears falling like rain. Refusing to stop, even if he tried. He held himself over his friend, feeling as if he had found something precious he lost. Kuwabara raised a slightly bloody and dirty hand, touching Yusuke's cheek. "Why are you crying, Urameshi?"  
  
Yusuke didn't answer, but seized Kuwabara's mouth in a searing kiss. Kuwabara's whole face went red, as Yusuke's tongue parted his lips, sweeping into his mouth. Kuwabara melted in his arms, and he placed his own arms around Yusuke's neck. They finally stopped for air, and Kuwabara starred at Yusuke with shock.  
  
"Am I missing something...?"  
  
Yusuke laughed, "I'll tell you later, just know right now I love you."  
  
Kuwabara blushed a little embarrassed that Yusuke was saying this in front of Kurama and Hiei, who watched quietly.  
  
"Love you too...Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke hugged him, smirking. "Nothing like the present."  
  
To Kuwabara's surprise the others began laughing.   
  
"What am :I: missing?!"  
  
=====At Genkai's=====  
  
Yukina and Genkai both worked on Kuwabara's battered bide, his bleeding leg and side giving them the most trouble. He was a little stunned at how his sister was acting. She seemed overly relieved. Unknown to him, that she had been expecting this day for a while now.  
  
As she rose to goto make Tea, Yusuke followed.  
  
"Hey Shizuru."  
  
The woman stopped smiling, "I remember you." She said seriously. "I never forgot, I just knew I couldn't tell you until this day came."  
  
Yusuke starred at her smiling, feeling as if he'd been reunited with an old friend.   
  
"Its not fare though, Sakyo is dead..."  
  
She shook her head, "No he's alive. Why else would my red string still be here? It would have shattered if he died." She smiled, "I'm glad we met you. Oh," She smiled a little sadly, "Kuwabara got amnesia from the accident, and forgot about all of you, including meeting your younger self."  
  
Yusuke nodded, and Shizuru laughed, "But that doesn't matter now does it?" She winked at him, "You have Kuwabara now, and that's all that matters right?" Yusuke nodded, "Right."  
  
He watched her walk away, and turned heading back to the other end of the red string looped around his finger.  
  
=======two months later========  
  
Yusuke lay on his stomach in Kuwabara's room, playing with Kuwabara's hair. Kuwabara smiled at him, he was doing it again. Remembering something, a soft sweet smile on his face.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Yusuke's eyes starred into his, and he rose straddling a blushing Kuwabara. "URA-URAMESHI!!" He tried to shove him off, but Yusuke pinned his arms, and leaned down capturing his lips.   
  
His lips made its way down Kuwabara's neck, the copper haired teem squirming, and panting slightly. "...Enn...Yusuke!!" Yusuke pulled away smirking, as Kuwabara glared.  
  
"Just remembering you."  
  
Kuwabara raised his eye brows confused, and threw Yusuke off him. Yusuke blinked sprawled over the floor, Kuwabara starring at him from on top of the bed. "Don't let your guard down!!" Yusuke glared, and tackled him. The two thrashed on the bed, both laughing, when something caught Yusuke's eye. It had fallen from under Kuwabara's pillow.  
  
It was a very worn yellow stuffed cat.  
  
"Fluffy doll?" Yusuke asked smirking. Kuwabara blushed, and squeaked, "GIVE IT HERE!" He snatched it away placing it on his dresser, smiling fondly at it. "Shizuru says someone precious to me gave that to me." Yusuke placed him self comfortably on Yusuke's back, cheek on his head.  
  
"Yes, someone very important."  
  
Kuwabara squirmed managing to turn on his stomach. "You know what I'm talking about? Do you know who it is?" Yusuke just smiled, chuckling. "'Fraid It's up to you to figure out."  
  
Kuwabara would have asked again, but Yusuke's lips moved temptingly over his own and he was lost in the kiss.  
  
The worn doll sat there, knowing secrets it could never tell. Secrets of a young man that came from the past, and held a small copper haired boy in his arms.  
  
END!!  
  
Ah...this was fun...hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
